


Doctor Dupont

by Pinklady6457



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom tord, Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: Tord gets a prostate examination done by a sexy French doctor.
Relationships: Tord (Eddsworld) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Doctor Dupont

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, this story is about the character Tord in Eddsworld and not his irl counter part. I think we all know this, but just to be clear.

As Tord watched the doctor walk over to the room to get something, he only had one thought.

_Hot damn._

Underneath that pale blue dress shirt and white coat, Tord could tell this guy had serious muscle, from the almost tantalizing way the fabric hugged the doctor’s body, and the guy’s massive height didn’t help to tone anything down, what was he, six and a half feet tall?! Tord didn’t think of himself of being very short, being five feet eight, but the notable height difference was definitely alluring.

Doctor Dupont walked over to Tord carrying a thing of lubricant and a rubber glove.

“You look rather young for a prostate examination,” he said in that ever so sexy French accent. “Why are you having this done again?”

Tord looked into the doctor’s dark blue eyes and he felt as though he could melt. It wasn’t just the eye color however, it was how it played off with the rest of him. Doctor Dupont was clearly biracial, with his medium dark skin and his nearly black kinky hair that he put in a topknot. Not to mention he pulled off that stubble so well...

“Well it’s never a bad thing to start early, is it Doctor?” Tord said this smoothly, as though he wasn’t just thinking about how fuckable this guy was.

“...I guess it is not a bad thing, yes.” He said, putting on the glove. “Undress and turn around.”

Tord stood from the chair and did as he was told, trying to put on a show for the doctor, but it was hard to look sexy while taking off a hoodie.

Eventually, Tord was stripped completely nude. He was fairly toned, though not as muscular as the taller man. Doctor Dupont could probably break him in half and he wouldn’t even mind it.

Tord bent over the doctor’s bed thing, making sure to stick his ass out. He heard the foot steps of the doctor and let out a shaky gasp as he felt his gloved, lubricated finger poke around him.

“Are you alright?” He said softly, he was right behind Tord, bending slightly to try and see his expression.

“I’m fine doctor.” Tord reassured him. Turning around, his face was dusted faintly with pink.  
  


Doctor Dupont nodded and proceeded to push his finger into Tord, to which he let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan.  
  


“Relax...” the doctor said assuringly, awkwardly patting his shoulder blade. He began to skillfully move his finger around the tight heat of Tord as the smaller man bit his lip and tried to quiet down his moans.

That all fell when he reached his prostate.

Once again, Tord let out a loud moan from the back of his throat, causing the doctor to jerk up a bit. Tord hid his face in his arm.

“Looks like I have just found it.” The Frenchman said, brushing his fingers against it once again, feeling it.

Tord kept moaning and squirming, biting on his fingers to try and help him keep it down, it wasn’t working well. His cock was swelling up as Doctor Dupont kept hitting his prostate over and over-

“J'ai l'impression que vous appréciez cela plus que vous ne le devriez.” The taller man muttered. “I am going to add in another finger, to feel for it better, okay?”

“Of course doctor.” The Norwegian breathed out as the man behind him pulled his finger out.   
  


He then added in two fingers which made Tord grunt. “Oh fuck...”

“Is this alright?” Doctor Dupont said as he kept rubbing his prostate. Those long and thick fingers were going in deeper and deeper into his hole, far deeper then to just feel for his prostate.

“I feel amazing Doctor...” Tord turned around once again, his lips were in between his teeth, eyes half lidded, and his face once dusted with pink was now a bright red. “How do you feel?”

“E-Excuse me...?”

“You heard me, stud.” Tord said shamelessly. “Am I making you hard?”

“Euh...” the doctor was beginning to turn red as his eyes wondered. “I really should not do this-“

“But do you want to?” Tord said as he gently pushed the Frenchman away and laid down on his back, legs spread widely. The Norwegian’s cock was sizable and hard, the tip red and dripping precum. He looked to the doctor’s pants and yep, he was hard as a rock.  
  


“Of course I want to...”

“Then just do it.”

“I could get fired.”

“Only if you get caught.” Tord wisely said. “C’mon doctor, I need you...” Tord gave Doctor Dupont a faux pout, his bottom lip gutting out for an extra dramatic effect.

The doctor sighed before giving the man below him a slight grin. “If you insist...” before Tord could do anything else, he shoved three fingers inside the Norwegian’s slightly gaped hole.

“Mother fucker!” He cried, gripping on the bed side, he sat up a little bit to see what was happening before the doctor pushed him down by his left shoulder.

“Stay still... Dieu, tu ressembles à une pute en ce moment. Êtes-vous vraiment désespéré de vous faire baiser?” He said in a low growl, his fingers skillfully massaging his prostate. Tord had no idea what he was saying, but it made his cock twitch.

Eventually, the doctor pulled his fingers away from Tord’s hole and threw off the rubber glove he had been wearing, tossing it to a nearby garbage can. He threw off his white coat and unbuttoned his blue shirt, Tord grinning as he saw the Frenchman’s muscular arms and six pack. Everything about this guy’s body was toned and ripe looking.

“Hot damn.” The smaller man gave a playful wolf whistle.

The doctor looked a little embarrassed and gave a small chuckle. “Thank you...” he locked his dark blue eyes with the smaller ones gray eyes. “I must say... you look absolutely delicious.”

“Then why don’t you eat me up then?”

Doctor Dupont’s lips came crashing down on to Tord’s, lightly pining his shoulders against the bed as the Norwegian wrapped his arms around his neck. The two gave each other quick and impassioned kisses, the doctor kissing the smaller man’s top lip, and then bottom lip, over and over again, before he began to kiss lower.

Once he was kissing and nipping at the Norwegian’s neck, Tord was gripping on his shoulders, panting lowly. “Aren’t you gonna fuck me or not, doc?”

“So impatient...” yet he moved his head away from his neck and began to unbutton his dark jeans, pulling down his dark gray boxer briefs and whipping his dick out.  
  


Tord gasped playfully and bit his lip. “Oh my doctor...” he was very well hung, with a pretty great girth as well, enough to spread him out for sure.

The Frenchman playfully rolled his eyes and grabbed the lubricant, putting a generous amount of it on his hand and then applying it all on his long and thick cock.  
  


He centered himself to Tord’s hole and looked into his eyes. “Are you ready for this, minou?”

“How about we do less talking and more fucking, yes?”  
  


The doctor tsked well shaking his head. “Remember, you asked for this.” He tightly grabbed onto Tord’s hips and pushed himself in rather quickly, the sound of the Norwegian’s loud groan drowned out sound of the doctor’s pleasured sigh. The taller man grabbed Tord’s ankles and put his feet barely over his shoulders, his pelvis pressing against the smaller man’s ass.

“Fuck...” Tord had a cocky grin on his face. “You like this ass, don’t you?”

“Love it...” he pulled back so just the head was inside before slamming it all back in as Tord let out a choked moan in pleasure. Doctor Dupont kept that pace, quick, merciless, almost punishing.

Tord was on cloud nine, his face was a deep red color, a thin layer of sweat building up on his body. He was biting his lips as he looked up to the taller man, grabbing onto the bed as lewd noises and pants spilled deep from his throat. Every time he hit the smaller man’s prostate, his cock would twitch, his moans would get to a higher pitch, and he would tighten around the Frenchman’s cock.

Doctor Dupont was flushed as well, sweat dripping down from his alluring body, some kinky stray hairs began to mat on his forehead and back of his neck. He still held Tord’s ankles, high and proud.

“J'aimerais que vous puissiez vous regarder pour voir à quel point vous êtes sexy. Vous agissez si arrogant, mais regardez-vous maintenant, comme une salope totale. Mon minou salope. Tout à moi.” He growled over the loud and lewd noises Tord made. “Voulez-vous que je plante ma graine en vous? Pour te remplir de mon sperme chaud?”

Once again, Tord had no idea what he was saying, but that didn’t matter. He kept spilling out lewd noises loudly and shamelessly. He didn’t care that he was losing his dignity every time he thrust in, he was enjoying himself way too much for that.

The doctor looked around the room before grabbing Tord’s discarded boxer briefs, rolling them up into a makeshift gag and shoving them into the Norwegian’s open mouth.

“You need to keep quiet,” the doctor chided, “Méchant, bruyant minou tu es.” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust. Tord playfully spat them out afterwards and gave him a shit eating grin, which soon left his face as the Frenchman bent over him so Tord could wrap his legs around his neck and began to furiously stroke his cock with one hand while the other gripped on his waist. Locking his deep blue eyes onto Tord’s silver ones.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, mmmm! Mar- _Doctor!”_ He cried out, his face red, mouth opened with his tongue barely lolling out his lips, and his eyes were half lidded, but looking right up into the taller man’s eyes. His cock was spilling out cum between their stomachs, most of it landing on Tord’s, but some drops of it also flew to Doctor Dupont’s stomach.

“You came so quickly...” the doctor said teasingly, beginning to rail into the younger man’s prostate even harder then he was before, causing a loud scream to come out of Tord.

“Tu es juste un garçon assez salope!” He said as his cock began to twitch. “Merde! Je vais éjaculer en toi et je veux que tu le prennes! Allongez-vous et prenez chaque dernière goutte!” The Frenchman gave a few more brutal thrusts before finally cumming inside of Tord, filling the twitching heat up with the doctor’s thick and warm seed. “Fuck...”

The two stayed in their positions for a bit, panting and catching their breaths, as the doctor’s cock began to soften, he pulled out of Tord, his cum almost instantly spilling out of his hole. He got out of position and picked Tord up, sitting him on his lap, almost immediately beginning to kiss and cuddle him.

“You’re coddling me.” Tord muttered as his cheeks were getting kissed.

“Are you complaining minou?” The Frenchman muttered into his ear before kissing the lobe.

“I’m just stating the facts Marcus. You spoil me.” Tord teased, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“As guilty as charged.” The taller one said lovingly, picking him up bridal style, walking towards the door.

Tord gasped. “Doctor! We can’t let them see us! What about your job?!”

“The role play’s over Tord.” Marcus said, opening the door and leaving Tord’s room that was turned into a makeshift hospital check up room. “Come on, we need to clean up before your friends get home.” The two went down the hall, ass naked, Marcus still carrying Tord as though his life depended on it.

“I will run us a nice bath, mon minou.” He promised as he opened the bathroom door, carrying the both of them in.  
  


Tord wished that his dumbass friends end up getting into a traffic jam on the way home from the mall so he could be spoiled by Marcus for longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so there’s the story. Like I said above, this isn’t about the real life counter part of Tord and to not think of the people being like their characters. Just to be clear.
> 
> I hope you all like this story since this is the first time I’ve written Eddsworld fanfiction and it probably won’t be the last. Thanks for reading.


End file.
